Claire Kornhoff
Claire is a racer originally seen in World Race 2.0, World Race Extreme, The Wisconsin Special 2 and World Race 2015. She started driving a car called "Power Pistons" on the Jungle Vines team, where she got 2nd place. Also Claire oddly does not appear in World Race 2015: Part 2, even though she's been prominent in all other spinoff races. World Race Extreme In this race, Claire was driving her Jungle Vines’ “Power Pistons” again, but as all racers, was not aligned with any team. In the end she may have taken 1st or 2nd, the viewers were tasked with voting and no true conclusion was ever met. World Race 2015 In World Race 2015 (June 2015), Claire was on The Sunshines team. There she was the team leader and she led well, getting 3rd place. In the race she drove a Volkswagen Beetle, the same one later driven by Cheve Jovani. Wisconsin Special 2 Main Article: Wisconsin Specials In the Wisconsin Special 2 (July 2015), Claire drove a 1967 Corvette Stingray, her latest car at the time. She got a relatively low placing with it as she flipped it in the middle of the race. World race series 2016 (Rio) In World Race Series 2016, Claire drove an orange Toyota GT86. She had a good chance of winning until Chloe Klacke and Emma Klacke spun her out in the first 20 seconds of the race. She was in last place for the entirety of the rest of the race. Gallery 1 dsfasdfa.PNG Chchjl.PNG|Claire is spun out World Race Series 2017: Race 1 Hockenheim In this race, Claire drives a large Land Rover Defender. She claims 4th place, just enough to qualify her for Leg 2. She had many battles with drivers, including Taylor Kornhoff, Liam Mcguire and Kaleab Alebechew. Driver Gallery ugvjgtyv.PNG dfd.PNG|Liam tries to pass Claire rtyryrrtyrty.PNG|Claire passes Taylor for 2nd place TRUN.PNG|An interior view from her Land Rover grEEn.PNG|Liam puts Claire in 4th place on the final lap. World Race Series 2017: Race 5 Le Mans Claire Kornhoff drove once more in Leg 2, appearing in the Le Mans race in the rain. She drove an antique 'Watson Roadster'. In this race, she drove with skill, determination and professionalism, taking the lead early on and rarely giving it up for the remainder of the race. Her final placing was 1st, qualifying her for the finale race. Driver Gallery dssfsdf.PNG|Nimsy Corea (and later The Specter) rams into the rear of Claire's car. long.PNG|After taking the lead sdfsfcfv.PNG|Claire loses 1st place to Taylor dfsdff.PNG xdfgdggd.PNG number12.PNG lIGHTS.PNG|Approaching the finish line in 1st rocket car.PNG|Claire crosses the line for the win World Race Series 2017: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) Claire drove a Porsche #19 LMP racecar in the finale and drives it rather well, managing to avoid crashing. She claims 3rd place behind The Specter. Sadly this does not qualify her for the series win. Driver Gallery dsfdfsf.PNG fastboi.PNG toy0ta.PNG|The Specter prepares to pass Claire World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Claire Kornhoff continued her anual participation in the World Race Series with an appearance in World Race Series 2018. In this series she solely appeared in the leg 1 race at Texas MotorSpeedway, driving a #18 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by 'Cherry Shocks'. Claire began the race in 15th and finished in the same place. This is somewhat of a rarity in this race due to the compact and wild nature of NASCAR competition. Unfortunately 15th was below the top 12 needed to qualify for leg 2 of the 2018 series, so Claire was eliminated. Claire's performance here sadly mirrored her own in World Race Series 2016 rather than 2017. Gallery erthryy.JPG|Claire on lap 1 werwy.JPG|Abby on Lap 5 as Ebiweni Wadiri spins out in the background. qwerttr.JPG|Claire on the back straightaway neck and neck with Abby Fletcher. retyhy.JPG|The two fly down the track wertwetwertt.JPG|Alexa Bell (off-screen), Claire and Abby emerge from a huge crash. World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps Claire re-appears in World Race Series 2019 to mark her 10th WRS race. In this event, she drives a 2016 Spania GTA Spano, a Spanish hypercar. She starts in 5th place with a qualifying time of 1:46:93. This starting placement is extremely good but unfortunately, Claire dropped many places and finished in 9th. As a result of finishing outside of the top 4, she was promptly eliminated from the series, ending another run for Claire. As displayed by her driver information card, Claire's car is equipped with a 912hp twin-turbo V10 engine, her gender is female and her representative country is the USA. Gallery spoilz of war.JPG|Claire right after race start. hillz.JPG|Down the straight tunnel.JPG|Claire through the Alps tunnel with Joshua Kuntz tailing. wrtwert3.JPG|A bumper camera view from Kuntz's car as he battles with Claire. 24r3r.JPG ertt3.JPG|Further battling with Kuntz werfw.JPG wer3.JPG|Claire achieves air while near the start of Lap 2. General Gallery Plummett.png|Claire seen in WRS 2014 while driving for the Jungle Vines. Image.png|Claire (nearest car) in Wisconsin Special 2 Trivia *Claire is the only driver in Wisconsin Special 2 (2015) to have crashed and been eliminated during the race. *Claire's 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to her by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Adams". *Claire's orange GTA Spano in WRS 2019's Swiss Alps race is meant to be a minor throwback to the orange GT86 that she drove in WRS 2016. The car is also identical to the one driven by Marva Giles in World Race Series 2018. Category:Racers Category:Team Leaders Category:Kornhoff Racing Dynasty Category:VW Drivers Category:VW Beetle Drivers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Corvette Drivers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:Toyota GT86 Drivers Category:Land Rover Drivers Category:Land Rover Defender Drivers Category:Watson Drivers Category:Porsche Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS Extreme Category:WRS 2015 Category:Wisconsin Special 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Hockenheim Category:WRS 2017 Le Mans Category:WRS 2017 Finale Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:The Jungle Vines Category:The Sunshines Category:Spania Drivers Category:Spania GTA Spano Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps